At The Gala
< section begin="song" /> :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever! :Sparkle ::At the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Fluttershy ::At the Gala ::In the garden ::I'm going to see them all ::All the creatures ::I'll befriend them at the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Fluttershy ::All the birdies ::And the critters ::They will love me big and small ::We'll become good friends forever ::Right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All our dreams will come true ::Right here at the Gala ::At the Gala :Applejack ::At the Gala (It's amazing) ::I will sell them (Better hurry) ::All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy) ::Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking) ::They will buy them (Bring your money) ::Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some) ::And I'll earn a lot of money ::for the Apple family! :Choir ::All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter ::All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala ::At the Gala :Rarity ::At the Gala ::All the royals ::They will meet fair Rarity ::They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala :Choir ::At the Gala :Rarity ::I will find him ::My Prince Charming ::And how gallant he will be ::He will treat me like a lady ::Tonight at the Gala! :Choir ::This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever ::Each of us will live our dreams ::Tonight at the Gala ::At the Gala :Dash ::Been dreamin' ::I've been waitin' ::To fly with those great ponies ::The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks ::Spinning 'round and having kicks ::Perform for crowds of thousands ::They'll shower us with diamonds ::The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! :Choir ::All we've longed for ::All we've dreamed ::Our happy ever after ::Finally will all come true ::Right here at the Grand Gala ::At the Gala :Pie ::I am here at the Grand Gala ::For it is the best party ::But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie ::For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree ::Ponies playing ::Ponies dancing ::With me at the Grand Gala! :Choir ::Happiness and laughter at the Gala ::At the Gala :Sparkle ::At the Gala (At the Gala) ::With the Princess (With the Princess) ::Is where I'm going to be (She will be) ::We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see) ::It is going to be so special ::As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever!) :Choir ::Into the Gala we must go ::We're ready now, we're all aglow ::Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever ::Into the Gala, now's the time ::We're ready and we look divine! :and Fluttershy ::Into the Gala :Fluttershy ::Meet new friends :and Applejack ::Into the Gala :Applejack ::Sell some apples :and Rarity ::Into the Gala :Rarity ::Find my Prince :and Rainbow Dash ::Prove I'm great :Dash ::As a Wonderbolt is :Fluttershy: To meet! :Applejack: To sell! :Rarity: To find! :Rainbow Dash: To prove! :Pinkie Pie: To whoop! :Twilight Sparkle: To talk! :All ::Into the Gala ::Into the Gala ::And we'll have the best night ever! ::At the Gala! Category:MY little pony friendship is magic songs